


Back Scratcher

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Prompt fill for: "terrible headcanon #7: bucky taking off his metal arm and using it as a backscratcher casually" by imagine-mcu on tumblr





	Back Scratcher

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten and reposted from my one shot collection. Originally posted on 7/31/2018

You’re sitting in your apartment with your boyfriend, Bucky, watching the news. SHEILD has taken yet another young superhuman for using his powers in self-defense. Typical.

It’s a hot and sweaty day and you were wearing only jean shorts and a bra. Bucky is wearing a white tank-top and boxers. You see that he is hot and sweaty, which is making his back itch. He’s shifting his back and shoulders to scratch it that way, but he fails. You turn your head when you hear the release of his metal arm. He’s using it to scratch his back. Your jaw drops in horror, but you also can’t help but lightly chuckle in confusion.

He notices your look of shock because he pops his arm back in place and asks, “What?” Oh no he didn’t.

“You can’t just take your arm off to scratch your back and expect me to be okay with it!” you shout.

“Why not?”

“Ugh,” you grunt. “It’s weird, besides, if you needed it scratched, you could’ve just asked me!”

Bucky smirks at you. “Sorry. I know how much you love scratching my back,” he coos, leaning over to you.

You laugh and push him away. “Oh my god, Bucky.”

He puts his hands up defensively. “Okay, okay I won’t take off my arm in your presence.”

“Unless you need help with it.”

“Of course,” he says and you smile and lean on his metal arm. ‘Ow,’ you mouth from the pain of the hot metal on your face. 

Bucky pulls you to his lap, and you rest your head in the crook of his neck, not caring about how hot and sticky the two of you are.


End file.
